Dessert
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU They say dessert is the whole point of the meal, for Ed and Donna it will be the best point of the meal.


**Title: Dessert**

**Summary:** AU They say dessert is the whole point of the meal, for Ed and Donna it will be the best point of the meal.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ed Lane but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You should know the rest by now write? (grin)

**A/N:** Okay so I tried one from Ed's first POV and yeah its kinda hard for a woman to get inside a man's brain for really intimate things lol so I thought I'd try one from Donna's (a woman's) POV before going back to 3rd person POV. As with my other M this has no swearing or no explicit descriptions. **AND REMEMBER THIS IS AU (so like it says on my profile no Sophie and no Hank = no cheating...I would never do that to my beloved Eddie or my fave female SRU Donna).** So please don't flame - don't like please don't read. Thank you

* * *

**Dessert**

"Too full for dessert?" I ask Ed as we linger over a romantic dinner out one Friday evening.

"Something tells me you want dessert," he states in truth as a warm gaze covers his sapphire eyes; his fingers still locked with mine as we both debate over which item to get for dessert. In truth I am full but I have heard from Shelly that the dessert's here are amazing and I want nothing more than to top the delicious meal off by sharing something delectable with my adoring husband.

"I want _you_ for dessert," I flirt and his face warms; a boyish grin covers his handsome face, an expression that drives me crazy.

"We're in public."

"That just means we'd have to move the wine glasses," I wink and his smile widens. "But if I _must _bend to public propriety then I'm going to have…" my voice trails off as Ed's fingers slowly lower the menu and I look up at him in wonder.

"Allow me."

"And you think you know what I want?"

"I do," he answers pointedly.

"Hmm well we'll see," I state as we both watch the waiter returning.

"And if I'm right?"

"Then you'll be happy," I retort and he just rolls his eyes. I gesture to the waiter to come to me and I whisper what I want and then wait to see how well my husband knows me.

"And I think my wife wants to have…" Ed points to the menu and the waiter looks up at me and shrugs.

"Been married a long time right?" The waiter smiles.

"Just a few months," Ed admits in truth.

"Now that is impressive. I'll be right back."

"That is impressive Ed," I tell him with a smile of pride. "But enjoy it now because you'll never get anything like that at home."

"Trust me Donna, I'm sure that you could make something just as good if not better," Ed praises. However, a few minutes later our amazing looking dessert arrives and I arch a brow at Ed.

"Hardly."

"You could make better," he confirms. "Maybe even tomorrow," he playfully goads.

"Yeah no pressure on me," I retort and he looks at me with a serious expression.

"I wasn't saying you had to, I was just saying you could."

"Ed, Shelly told me that your biggest weakness was always home made deep dark chocolate cake with dark chocolate frosting. It's just that…well I don't bake well."

"Everything you make is amazing."

"Baking and cooking are two different things."

"Pardon?" He arches his brows, prompting a small chuckle from my lips as I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"Well if I do try and it ends up looking more like a science experiment instead of an edible dessert, will you promise not to hold it against me?"

"Could be grounds for divorce," he teases and my lips offer a half smile. "Whatever you make you know I will eat."

Ed is right about that; I couldn't have been blessed with a better mate than him. He is…well at least he seems appreciative for everything I make; whether a simple meal or an elaborate affair. He's not fussy, always helpful and appears to be hungry even when I know he's just telling me what I want to hear.

"Want to go?" Ed asks in warm low tone; his fingers making small trails up my bare right arm, the skin behind his touch displaying a telling trail of shiver bumps.

"I know you want to."

"What can I say, blame the dessert," Ed lightly sighs.

"Ah so dessert makes you weak."

"You and dessert?" He smirks.

"Dessert is the whole point of the meal Ed. But I think you liked this dark chocolate cake."

"It um…"

"Put you in the mood?" I whisper as my lips brush his cheek.

He offers me a nod, but in truth I don't mind; part of me is anxious to get home as I have been hungrily undressing my handsome husband all night long. Ed helps me with my jacket and then grasps my hand as we slowly head for the front of the restaurant. We aren't big on drinking but when we do go out we always ensure that either one of us goes dry or we take a cab; like we did tonight. Ed and I sit in the back, our hands still clasped, our conversation light and friendly.

By the time we reach home; although somewhat tired, sleep is the last thing on our minds.

"Come here handsome," I entreat my husband as he starts to undress in our bedroom a few minutes later.

"With pleasure," he replies as he slowly walks up to me, his face already displaying a warm smile; and his body starting to harden in all the right places. His suit jacket is already off, dress shirt unbuttoned; his groin bulging beneath his dark dress pants. His quickly gathers me into his arms, his hungry lips starting to taste my mouth before his tongue gently starts to tease mine, my fingers starting to unzip his dress pants, his firm member within my grasp. The tips of my fingers continue to tease him further, resting against his enflamed skin, his lips offering a tormented moan of delight as his fingers slowly unzip the zipper on the back of my dress.

He slowly removes my black dress, letting it drop to the floor as I return the favor; letting his dark dress pants slide to the floor, the rest of us still intertwined in each other's embrace; nearly naked.

"You taste like chocolate," Ed mentions as he slowly lowers me to the bed; my lips curling upward as he tastes them once more.

"Residue from dessert."

"Always up for a second helping," he flirts in a warm tone.

"I can see that," I flirt in return as his strong hands slowly maneuver me into place so that our intimate union can commence. Ed's strength sometimes is a bit overwhelming especially if its something my body has done to pleasure his and he responds to me with added force. But he's always careful; wanting to give as much of himself as he possibly can to keep me pleased, which when it comes to him doesn't really take much and thus pleasing himself in return.

"Ed…" I lightly gasp as we move back down together as one; before he teasingly pulls right back up, his hands now starting to explore my sides. He pushes into me once more at the same time as he gently grabs my thighs and my body enflames further.

"That feels…amazing," I praise as his lips widen in to a warm smile; a smile that especially during love making drives me crazy with passion. Maybe because I know how elusive those smiles are in the real world; no one else able to unleash his happiness as I seem to be able.

"Donna…" Ed gently groans as I tighten my pelvic muscles as his body pulls upward; adding another flood of delight throughout my naked frame as his member pauses in place inside my warm sheath. His lips start to nibble my neck, my body arching upward into his grasp, my eyes closed with delight. His warm mouth continues its hungry quest on my blazing skin, moving upward as my lips reward his efforts with moans of pleasure. We don't have to be adventurous every time we make love; Ed's passion and devotion to me are enough to keep me satisfied each time we connect.

"Come to me handsome," I whisper, desperately wanting to taste his lips once more on mine. His mouth connects and soon our tongues are dancing together, teasing each other between our teeth and lips as our lips continue to hungrily devour the other.

"Again Ed," I lovingly instruct as I repeat the motion of my teeth tugging on his bottom lip and then sucking as he moves down on me and then tries to pull back up.

"Donna…" Ed moans my name once more; a sound I take such delight in hearing in this setting. "Taste so…good…" he whispers as another pearl of chocolate is discovered and floods our mouths with the tempting flavor of sweet dessert.

Ed's breathing starts to shallow as our bodies start to move faster; his hands grasping my glistening sides tighter. I gently tug his face away from my already throbbing earlobe and forcing him to be silenced by my hungry mouth once more.

"Donna…I'm…" he starts, his words garbled by another kiss.

"Now Ed…now…right now!"

He gasps once more before he offers all he has into me, flooding me with warmth before his strong frame gently slumps down onto my glowing skin; small beads of sweat being sent in every direction as skin starts to meld with skin.

"That chocolate gave you extra energy I think," I state as he looks up with a playful smile.

"And that was only a small taste," he smiles in return as his warm fingers rest against my flushed cheek.

"Would you like a bigger taste?"

"What would you like me to get?" Ed asks me with raised brows.

"Are you actually hungry?" I counter in surprise.

"No, but if you are then you know I can't say no to you," he answers and my grin widens.

"Good answer. But I was actually thinking that maybe I could make something special for you tomorrow."

"Something chocolate?" Ed queries.

"Mmm chocolate covered Ed," I whisper as I taste his tempting lips once more. "Would like that very much."

"Me too," he whispers as he returns the kiss. "That sounds wonderful."

"Well I must warn you…it will be my first."

"The first is always the best," Ed lightly flirts and my face warms.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Is it working?"

"It is," I tell him in truth with a small giggle.

Ed slowly pulls himself out of me, his warm body quickly spooning up beside me as the covers are pulled over us; trying to preserve our body heat. His arms wrap around me as we softly discuss what kinds of desserts we both like; before I tell him I'll try to make a deluxe chocolate cake with dark chocolate frosting and pray we are both alive after we are done eating it.

His fingers gently tease one of my naked arms, making soft circles around the tender skin before they start to trail lower, resting on my warm belly before reaching my enflamed thighs.

"Love the skin here…so soft," he comments as the tips start to tease my inner area; forcing my body to gently arch upward, his lips smiling at the power his touch possesses over me. They linger between my legs a bit longer, gently stroking my flushed skin before both our eyelids struggle to remain open.

"Goodnight Donna, I love you," Ed finally whispers as per his nightly ritual and he turns off the light as he allows me to snuggle closer into his warm embrace. I settle in my mind the cookbook I am going to use but am now wondering how it will turn out. Ed isn't a fussy eater and for that I am very thankful. But even still; I don't want to make either of us sick or ruin a dessert that we'll hopefully use as sweet aphrodisiac.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly open my eyes the following morning and look over at my sleeping husband and smile. As much as I want to pounce, I know that the past week he hasn't gotten much sleep so regrettably I very carefully remove myself from the bed, grab my robe and head into the kitchen.

I start the coffee maker, wanting my husband to wake up to the comforting smell of freshly brewed coffee; then I grab a dessert cookbook that Jules gave us for our wedding and head for the window ledge. I slowly ease myself down; the coffee aroma already having perked up my senses and I start to look for the perfect recipe.

I scan through a few recipes, wanting something relatively simple but something also that will impress my husband.

"Morning beautiful," Ed's warm voice greets, prompting me to look up and watch as he nears me wearing only his black underwear.

"Mmm morning handsome," I greet in return as I offer my lips for him to take; which he does willingly. "Good thing it's a dreary day."

"Why?"

"You're in only your underwear," I note as I hungrily feast on his naked chest as my lips plant a warm kiss on his shoulder. "Mmm you taste good Ed, nice and warm."

Ed's lips offer me a loving smile as his eyes start to scan what I am looking at. "Which one?" He asks, referring to which dessert I am going to make for him tonight.

"This one?" I show him a picture of a delectable dessert.

"Looks wonderful," Ed whispers as his lips hover around my ear. "Mmm you taste good also," he tells me before a honking sound is hear and his lips quickly retreat.

"No one can see us," I tell him in truth.

"The blinds are open."

"Shall we remedy that Mr. Lane?"

"How about a shower for two Mrs. Lane?" Ed slowly stands up and smiles down at me.

"You go ahead and I'm going to get breakfast started."

"Ok-ay," Ed says slowly, his face displaying a slight frown.

"But you can walk around like that all day if you'd like," I praise as he turns to me with his face lightly flushed. I blow him a kiss and then look back down, pretending to read. I hear him head into the bathroom, and start up his razor. A few minutes later the hot water starts up and I waste no time in reaching for an elastic; stuffing my hair into a messy bun and then heading for the bathroom to surprise my unsuspecting husband. Since we aren't able to have showers for two during the week, we take advantage of it on the weekends whenever we can; hence his look of disappointment when I first turned him down.

I drop my robe just outside the door and slowly open it, gazing at Ed's naked outline under the hot streams, my ears delighting in the classic rock tune that he is heartily singing. I slowly pull open the door and watch as he turns his wet gaze to look at me with a broad smile.

"I was wondering what had happened," he entreats with his hand. I offer mine to him; he grasps it and then pulls my naked body up against his firm chest, the hot water now dancing on my bare back. His arms wrap around me, keeping me captive as his lips start to hungrily devour mine. Our morning starting out the way I wish every morning would – with a very heated intimate union, further cementing our love and passion for each other.

I lean my head back against the warm tiles and he looks at me with a warm smile after our shower adventure is complete. "You didn't wear a shower cap," he teases as he pushes back a wet strand, trying to meld it with the others that are now hanging limply around my neck; the bun very disheveled thanks to my husband's wandering hands.

"I will next time if you will," I tease in return and he simply rolls his eyes. He hands me the soap and offers a mischievous smile.

"Can I trust you with this?"

"Just turn around," I counter and he just shakes his head. I start to massage his broad shoulders smiling as his body flexes for me; something I'll never tire of appreciating.

We continue our playful flirty banter as we finish up our shower and then each take turns drying and heading into the bedroom to change and get our day started. We talk about our week as we both make the bed and then head into the kitchen; Ed pouring us coffees and setting the table as I pull out something to make pancakes with.

We don't care if it's predictable and routine, we always look forward to our Saturday breakfast of coffee, pancakes and bacon with fresh fruit. Ed picks up the weekend paper and starts to read the headlines; offering us a few new topics to discuss; although in truth we never run out of things to say.

After the food is fully prepared we both sit down, taking our time to savor the meal we made together, still talking about non work related subjects such as sports, the weather and whatever scandalous headline graces the entertainment section.

After breakfast we both put on our jackets, grab an umbrella just in case and then head to a nearby market, talking about what things we need to buy, not only for the dessert I am going to attempt to make but also for the week ahead; once again usually having no time for grocery shopping after our long shifts finally come to an end.

"Dibs?" I ask Ed as he places the small tub of ice cream treats into the cart.

"They are my weakness," he sighs as he goes to put them back. But I quickly snatch them out of his hand and put the tub of tasty frozen morsels back into the cart, prompting him to look at me in wonder.

"So if I need these to render you helpless before me, then so be it," tell him and he offers a look of amusement. "Dibs on Ed?" I smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. And just wait until I bake my cake; you'll be helpless for sure."

Ed goes to say something in reply, thinks twice and then just smiles, prompting me to chuckle in return as we continue with our task of grocery shopping. We slowly head back to our apartment; my arm wrapped around Ed's waist, his left arm returning the favor while the right carries the cotton sack of groceries.

"Better put these away and fast," I tell Ed as I reach for the container of Dibs.

"Want a snack right now?" He eyes the container with a hungry glance.

"No and neither do you," I state as I snatch the icy box and he offers a mock pout. I gently squeeze his chin and force a small smile to appear. "Tomorrow."

Ed simply nods his head as he puts them into the freezer and then helps me with the rest of the groceries. I finally shoo him out of the kitchen; Ed taking his laptop and heading for the table to finish a few things as I prepare myself before I embark on a scary journey – baking my first frosted cake from scratch.

Ed looks up from his work and watches me with an amused smile, no words, just a loving glance. When he would first do that, a few weeks after we were married, I would always ask him why.

_'Why not Donna? I see you at work and know what you do at the barn, but have never just observed you…well in a domestic setting. I love watching you…my wife…doing something for us. Is that okay?'_

_'Never had someone…well just watch before.'_

_'I'll stop if you don't want me to.'_

_'Can I just blindfold you instead?'_

I remember him offering me a playful glance and I haven't been bothered by his watching me since. Sometimes I will do something sexy because I know he is watching, just to tease him and always delight when he either joins me for a sexy romp or just shakes his head and tries to hide his flushed face or growing desire for me. The fact that Ed is so easily turned on by me in a private setting gives me such an emotional rush; a feeling of romantic euphoria.

"Donna?"

"I love you Ed," I blurt out and he looks up in wonder, his lips automatically curling upward. "Weren't you going to ask what I was thinking about?"

"Actually I was going to say I found that entertainment set on sale that we talked about, but thank you for that," he offers and I can't help but laugh before our conversation turns to things in our apartment. I finally get all the ingredients I need before me and start into my cake.

"Well here goes nothing," I lightly huff as I shove the batter filled pans into the oven and then set the timer. I go about cleaning up the dishes, humming to myself one of the tunes that Ed turned me on to. We have an arrangement where I will do the cooking and Ed will do the cleaning; him telling me right from the start that he had no culinary talent whatsoever and unless I wanted to have frequent visits to the ER it would be best if he did the cleaning; something of course I didn't mind in the least.

"Smells good," Ed mentions to me as he finally joins me in the kitchen; the space now filled with tempting aroma of what we'll be having for dessert.

"Hope it tastes as good."

"Do I get a before dinner sampling?"

"Hmm that might ruin your appetite," I mention as he wraps his arms around me, my right arm still working on the dark chocolate frosting.

"Promise it won't."

"Well we'll see," I state and he offers me a mock pout. I twist my head to the right and plant a warm kiss on his inviting lips.

"Nice try with the pout. Want to taste this instead?"

Ed takes my hand in his, bringing my frosting covered finger to his mouth and then gently sucking the tasty sludge off; his tongue sending small shivers down my hand and arm. He continues to hold onto my hand, his lips curling upward as he offers me a playful glance.

"I know what you are thinking."

"Hmm I doubt it," he dares.

I of course fall for his trap; taking some more of the sludge on my finger and pressing it against his mouth before I lean in and hungrily devour his lips; his arms curling around me and holding me close as his tongue drags some of the sludge between his own teeth and soon both our mouths are flooded with chocolate delight.

"Mmm…" Ed's lips offer a moan of delight as he reaches for more of the frosting, gently pushing his finger between my lips and allow me to suck the sludge off. I can feel him getting hard the longer my lips suck his finger and the longer his groin is pressed up against mine.

"Donna…" Ed groans as my fingers leave his back and start to find the zipper to his jeans. "That…oh wow…" he gasps as I refuse to let him go. But when he reaches for more of the frosting I stop him and he looks at me in wonder. "But…"

"We'll have nothing for dessert."

"We are having dessert right now," he whispers as he pushes forward, snatching more of the sludge and then placing a bit more on my mouth before silencing me with another hungry, chocolate filled kiss.

"Ed…" my turn to groan as his fingers finally undo the zipper to my own jeans and he starts to touch me in very sensitive areas. "Oh god…" I start only to offer another gasp as he continues his slow sensual touching; his fingers teasing me until I am warm. He always makes me feel alive and wanted.

"I need you Donna…" he whispers in my ear and I know he's ready to start right now. I finally push his jeans down as his hands free me of my underwear and he moves me into position.

"Ed!" I gently gasp as we finally connect; my body being pushed up against the fridge, him leaning into me. And unlike the shower, we don't have to worry about slippery floors and with him at an angle, being intimate like this is much easier and offers new sensations of delight.

His fingers once again reach for the frosting, this time placing some on my neck, his fingers tugging my sweater down a ways as his lips nibble my flushed skin. I take his fingers that have the chocolate sludge on them and start to suck; forcing his body to react to my actions with added force.

"Ed…" I gasp with a moan of pleasure.

"Donna?" He asks in concern, always wondering if he's too gruff.

"It…feels wonderful," I am quick to praise and assure. His face quickly softens but his body is hard in all the right places and offering me an amazing reward for my pre dinner work.

"Taste so good…" he whispers as his lips combine with mine again. The smell from the cake in the oven, coupled with the smell of the frosting and the heated sludge on our faces, forces our brain into a chocolate fantasy heaven; prompting both of us to continue to devour the other with hungry passion.

Small beads of sweat start to slowly trickle down my spine, mixing with Ed's hands that continue to move up my back and then down to my hips just as we continue to move together as one.

"Wow Ed…" I manage a little breathlessly before I am once again offered another sampling of sludge and then silenced by my hungry husband. My fingers gently claw his back as our rhythm starts to increase. He slowly goes to pull out and my pelvic area catches him; his lips offering a moan of delight before I let him go and we start again. It's an amazing feeling.

"Donna…" Ed whispers my name once more, his flushed lips still displaying the sweet residue. "Love that…" he offers with a slight huff, his strong arms still holding me close. "Love you."

"So ready now," I lightly beg as I feel us reaching the end; our intimate energy almost spent. "Now Ed…now…" I start with my own breathless huff. "Please Ed!" I gasp just as we reach the end.

His body leans into mine, resting for a few minutes, our foreheads connected. He looks at me with a loving gaze before he leans in and tastes my flushed lips once more; pulling back with warm smile.

"I think I burnt the cake," I moan as Ed slowly pulls himself out and I look past to the lightly smoking cake in the oven; not having heard the timer over the grunts and groans.

"Practice makes perfect?" He quips.

"Well since you distracted me I think I should make you eat it anyways," I joke as he leans against me, both of us needing a bit longer to cool down before we fully redress.

"You know I would, and with that icing, I would probably enjoy it."

"Oh really?" I arch a brow in wonder.

"You don't believe me?"

"Somehow I think you'll eat it just to prove me wrong," I counter and he chuckles before he kisses me on the cheek.

"And I'll even have room for seconds."

"Now you're lying," I insist with a smile.

"Seconds of chocolate covered Donna?" He teases. "Trust me that is the best dessert in the world."

And the cake? Well it actually turned out pretty good – the second time around and true to his words Ed did have seconds. But the cake tonight? It was collateral damage for a more satisfying dessert - each other.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Still liking them? Still want more letters and more SMexy offerings? Please let me know and thanks!

**PS:** The more MA verison of this (basically includes the whole shower scene) is on my other site. If you'd like it please PM me. And yes three sort of food themed OS's in a row so am gonna switch things up next :) stay tuned...


End file.
